SuperWhoLock: Eleven Meets the Winchesters Part I
by Fris
Summary: A few months after Sherlock fell, he decided to travel with the Doctor and the Doctor's new friend Grace. They get a distress call, from the Winchesters who think something Supernatural is happening in a little town in southwest Michigan. Some Tumblr Trends in there. Some mild humor. Sherlock might be a little OoC
1. Part I

michigan!SuperWhoLock

It was a very nice day outside, so Isabel wanted to do something active. She called her friends Danielle and Julia, and had them come over to her house.

"We should go for a bike ride! How about to that scary barn, that's a few minutes away from here!" Danielle suggested.

"Yeah!" Isabel and Julia said. The three girls, grabbed their bicycles, and set off for the barn. The rode on the paved street, passing cars and busses, oblivious to the fact that they had just passed a big blue box. By the time the girls reached the barn it was 3:30. They set their bikes down, and walked up to the entrance.

"I've never been inside here before...I think it's been abandoned for decades," Isabel said. They walked inside through a hole, and entered the dark room. Inside it was cold, and large. The barn was huge and dormant.

The girls were halfway in when they heard something snap.

"What was that?" Julia said

"I heard nothing, don't joke around like that!" Isabel scolded.

The sound came again.

Julia screamed.

"EXTERMINATE!" shouted a voice. Isabel and Danielle looked around. Julia's blood was in a circle on the floor.

"RUN!" Isabel screamed. But for Danielle it was too late. Danielle fell to the ground, dead. Isabel hurried out of the barn, and grabbed her bike. She quickly peddled into the light, until she was surrounded by cars and busses.

"HELP!" Isabel bellowed, "SOMEONE HELP!" she yelled.

"What's wrong?" said two faces.

"We can help!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Dean, and this is my brother Sam Winchester."

…

Sherlock and his friend Grace did not expect to land in South Michigan. They had been traveling with a strange man for, some while now. His name was the Doctor, and he had a blue box that was bigger on the inside. The cool thing about this box, was it traveled any where and space and time. Sherlock and Grace walked around the TARDIS looking at the different machinery the Doctor used.

"Where are we going next?" Grace asked.

"Michigan, United States, Earth, the Solar System, somewhere that you should recognize."

"Why?" Sherlock asked.

"I've never been there," the Doctor said, "I want to see what it's like!"

He put away his psychic paper, and shuffled more with the TARDIS tools.

"No, I think we're going there because you're worried about something. Or you got a distress call via psychic paper, judging by the way you keep glancing at it, like something is worrying you," Sherlock deduced.

"I hate when you do that!" the Doctor said, "Anyway, yes your right. Sam Winchester somehow messaged me through the psychic paper...do you know him?"

"No."

"Well then. Let's go find out who he is!" the Doctor said. The TARDIS materialized in Michigan, and the Doctor, Sherlock, and Grace, shuffled out.

"Now, Sherlock, I'm going to deal with whatever problem is occurring in this city, you and Grace can go do something fun, go to the pub, or something. Meet me back here in three hours, I'm going to find this Sam Winchester."

"No," Sherlock protested, "I'm coming with you."

"So am I," said Grace.

"Agh. It could be dangerous," the Doctor said.

"I don't care!" Grace and Sherlock told him.

…

The police had arrived at the barn in forty minutes. They questioned all of the friends and families of the victims. Meanwhile, Isabel was in shock. She visited her friend, Will, telling him about her encounter with Sam and Dean Winchester.

"They told me," Isabel said, through her sobs, "that what happened to Danielle and Julia wasn't natural...they-they said it was...supernatural."

"Whoa, that's deep. That could be like the title of a show or something," Will said.

"Maybe we should investigate what happened more!" Isabel suggested.

"The police won't let us," Will said.

"Hello, are you Isabel?" said a voice.

"Yes, who are you?" Isabel asked.

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor what?" Will asked.

"No, you didn't do the thing right."

"Anyway, I'm here to help you, but I need you to tell what killed your friends," the Doctor said.

"It was this thing. It sounded like a robot almost," Isabel said, through her tears.

"What did it say?" the Doctor said, in a harsher tone.

"It-it-it said the words "exterminate", and then-then she died."

…

Sam and Dean, had talked to relatives and friends and family, all day. So far no one could tell them why Danielle and Julia went into the barn, and no one knew what killed them.

The two of them went to the crime scene, and snuck through the back door of the barn.

"It doesn't seem like there's anything here. It's just hay, and dirt, that's it!" Dean said.

"I don't know, maybe there's more to it. Maybe, the two girls had a secret. Maybe they were magic or something."

"Not everything is effing supernatural Sam, jeez!" snapped Dean.

"Sorry, sorry. Let's keep investigat-wait stop!" said Sam.

"What?"

"Do you hear that? Footsteps!" Sam gasped.

The footsteps were coming closer and closer. A male, appeared out of the dark.

"You must be Sam and Dean, I'm Sherlock Holmes," said Sherlock.

"Yes, how do you know?" Dean asked.

"One of my associates, Lestrade talked about you solving a crime with them once. Demons in London," Sherlock said.

"Greg Lestrade? Oh, I remember him," Dean said.

"Yeah, it turned out they weren't demons, just an idiot named Anderson was stealing food from the vending machine, and he had an obsession with some girl named, Molly Hooper," said Sam.

"So what brings you to Michigan, Sherlock?" Sam asked.

"Oh, just traveling with a colleague..." Sherlock said. A sound came from the other end of the barn.

But this sound, sounded like something else. It was a robot.

…

"So, why should we trust you, Doctor?" Will asked.

"Because, I'm the Doctor."

"You've said that, probably eleven times now."  
"On a scale of one to ten, how qualified are you to be a "doctor"?" Isabel asked.

"One a scale of one to ten...eleven," the Doctor said.

The Doctor, Isabel, and Will arrived at the crime scene.

"Where are you going?" Isabel asked.

"Into the ambulance, to see the body bags. I need to know what killed them," the Doctor, said.

"It's locked you won't be able to get in there," Will said.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and soniced the door.

He walked into the ambulance. He pulled out the body bags and examined them.

"Interesting," he said. The skin looked like it had been peeled off but at Danielle's shoulder it looked like it had been shot through.

The Doctor stepped out of the ambulance.

"What did you find?" Isabel asked.

"Danielle and Julia were murdered. It looks like what killed them, didn't just shoot her, but it also scratched parts of her skin off."

"Sam and Dean were right what killed them wasn't natural," Will said.

"What'd you just say? Sam and Dean? They talked to you?" the Doctor asked.

"Err-yeah!" said Isabel.

"Did they say where they were going to go next?" the Doctor asked.

"They said, they were going to investigate in the barn!" Isabel said.

"No. No. No. No. We have to get them. What's in there is dangerous!" the Doctor exclaimed.

The Doctor and Isabel along with Will, ran to the barn.

"Um sir, you can't go past here, it's restricted," said one of the police officers.

"Detective Inspector Lestrade. I'm here on behalf of Scotland Yard."

"This is Michigan."  
"Yes, we travel. This is my friend Sally Donovan, and that's Anderson."

The Doctor showed his psychic paper. He sprinted across the yard to the barn, and walked inside with Isabel and Will.

"Nice save," said Isabel, "What is that piece of paper anyway?"

"Psychic paper, makes him see what I want him to see," the Doctor said, "Now, DEAN, SAM, ARE YOU IN HERE?" the Doctor called out.

Footsteps came running towards them. They belonged to Sherlock, Dean, and Sam.

"Sherlock, there you are, do you know where Grace is?" the Doctor asked.

"No."

"Are you the Doctor?" Sam asked, the man with a bowtie.

"Yes, and you must be Sam and Dean Winchester. By the look of it, you're out of breathe. What were you running from?"

"It was some type of creature. It kept screaming the words exterminate, but it had claws of some sort. Do you know what it is?" Dean asked.

"Yes and no. I'm not exactly sure. Let's go greet it," the Doctor said.

"It could kill us!" Will protested.

"Don't worry we're nice."

"How does that usually work out for you?" Isabel asked.

"Great..most of the time."

…

Isabel, Will, Sherlock, Dean, Sam, and the Doctor walked through the barn in search for the creature.

"Weird, I didn't think the barn was this big," Isabel said.

"It's not...the outside is a perception filter. Really, it could be miles and miles long. Whoever lives here, has been building and building, their base here for ages. Something must've happened to them, and when you and your friends stepped in here, you must have woken it."

"HELP ME!" shouted a voice.

"Grace!" Sherlock yelled.

"We need to find her, Doctor!" Sherlock said.

"She could be anywhere!" Dean argued.

"Let's split up," the Doctor said, "Will, Dean, you're with me. Isabel, Sam, and Sherlock, you go that way. We'll go this way."

"Meet back here, in twenty minutes," Sherlock said.

…

Sherlock and Sam and Isabel, walked through the barn looking for Grace.

"So...Sherlock, Sam, what do you guys do?" she asked.

"This," both of them said.

"Saving people, hunting things, the family business," said Sam.

"Sassing people, thinking things, the Sherlock business," said Sherlock.

"What about you, Isabel, what do you do."

"Ah, not much. I'm an average girl."

…

"So, Dean...how'd you hear about me?" the Doctor asked.

"A guy named Jack Harkness. We met at a bar once. He was interesting. We kept in touch. He told me about you. He also talked about one of your, friends. Rose Tyler...sounded like more than a friend to me," said Dean.

"Ah, I haven't talked to Jack, in a long, long time...what about you Will, is there anyone in your life?" the Doctor asked.

"There's one girl. But I don't know what she thinks about me..."

"Do she got the booty?" the Doctor asked.

"W-what?" Will asked.

"Do she got the booty?"

"Sh-she do," said Will, shamefully."

A scream, came from out of nowhere. Grace came running up the Doctor.

"Grace!" the Doctor said, "What happened."  
"There were these monsters. They attacked, and there were these bodies," Grace said, breathing heavily.

Sam, Sherlock, and Isabel, caught up with the Doctor, Will, Grace, and Dean.

"Doctor. We found them. We found the creatures. They're coming!" Sam shouted.

Two odd looking creatures came out of the dark. It was a dalek. But it looked different. It had arms, and on those arms were claws. Both of the daleks looked old and torn down.

"HUMANS DETECTED! IDENTIFY! IDENTIFY!" said the daleks.

"I'm the Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam, this is the Doctor, this is Sherlock, and then there's Isabel, and Grace, and Will. I speak on behalf of this planet."

"Move aside," the Doctor said, "I speak on behalf of this universe. I know what you guys are. You are attempts. Someone tried to make you into a dalek but they failed, so they threw you away. And you landed here in Michigan."

"TIMELORD DETECTED!" the first dalek said.

"TIMELORDS ARE A THREAT TO THE DALEKS. THREATS WILL BE EXTERMINATED. ARE THESE HUMANS AFFILIATES OF YOURS?"  
"Y-yes they are," the Doctor said.

"THEN THEY WILL BE EXTERMINATED ALONG WITH YOU!"

"What's going on, Doctor? What is this, thing!" asked Dean.

"It's a dalek. But it can't kill us. It's extermination system is damaged. It should take victims about 24 hours to heal."  
"Th-that means, Julia and Danielle, are still alive!" Isabel said.

"But, we're here, and everyone dies, when we're here!" Dean said.

"Yeah. Well I'm the Doctor, and when I'm here. Everybody lives! And when I'm here. I commit mass genocide!"

"But you just said everyone lives," Will said.

"Shut up, Anderson!"

"THIS CONVERSATION IS IRRELEVANT. OUR EXTERMINATION SYSTEM MIGHT NOT WORK. BUT WE STILL HAVE CLAWS!"

"RUN!"

…

Sherlock, Dean, Isabel, Sam, Grace, the Doctor, and Will, ran for the lives, inside the barn. They quickly reached the exit, and scurried to where the daylight was.

"They're coming!" said Will.

"They can't, the daylight will kill them. But at nighttime, that is when they can attack. So we need to make sure the barn is completely boarded up."

"What do we do?"

"We have to get them to come out? We need a trap!" Sam said.

"If we use my sonic I can stop part of the perception filter, and the daleks will see the light. But to stop the perception filter, someone will need to go in the middle of the barn, and close it from there. It might explode and I can't guarantee that you'll get out alive."

"I'll do it!" Isabel said.

"But Isabel, you could die," Will said.

"I know."

Tears came down Will's face. Isabel grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. Then she grabbed the Doctor's sonic and walked into the barn. She walked slowly into the middle of the barn. Tears gathered in her eyes. She was going to do this.

"HUMAN DETECTED. EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

Isabel pressed down on the sonic, and the perception filter was turned off.

"Geronimo," she said.

The barn exploded, and Isabel fell to the ground.

…

Isabel opened her eyes...she wasn't dead. She looked around. Dean, Sam, Sherlock, Grace, Will, the Doctor, Julia, and Danielle were all gathered in some weird ship that was bigger on the inside.

"You're awake? Awesome!" the Doctor said.

Isabel walked out of the ship. They were in a police box. But when she walked in they were in a whole different world.

"It's-it's the outside is bigger than the inside."

"You had one job Isabel."

The Doctor dropped Isabel, Will, Julia, Grace, and Danielle at home, leaving him with Dean, Sam, and Sherlock.

"Dean, Sam, thank you. Whenever you need me, just call. Where do you want me to drop you off."

"See that car, right there!" Sam said. He pointed on the monitor in the TARDIS.

"Drop us off right there!"

After Sam and Dean left the TARDIS, the Doctor was left with Sherlock.

"Home, Mr. Holmes?"

"No, not yet, I'm not ready."


	2. Part II

Ten weeks after Isabel had meet the Eleventh Doctor, she began to investigate on who he was. She was curious about this Doctor person. When she looked him up, she found out that he was sighted all over history.

For the past few weeks Isabel had been ignoring text from her friend Will. Ever since they had kissed, she had felt weird. She no longer felt feelings for Will. Instead she felt herself slowly being attracted to the Doctor. She wanted to find him again and travel amongst the stars.

Since she couldn't find the Doctor she tried to contact Sherlock Holmes. When she called his flat, another person answered.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" Isabel said. It wasn't Sherlock.

"This is John Watson."

"I'm looking for um..Sherlock Holmes. Is he there? Can I speak to him?" Isabel asked.

"Um..." John shivered while speaking.

"I'm sorry but...Sh-Sherlock Holmes...is dead."

"W-what?" Isabel said, in shock. What could possibly have happened to him.

Confused, Isabel hung up. She had to make another call. This time Isabel contacted Dean Winchester.

"Hello?" Isabel said.

"Hello?" said a familiar voice.

It was Sam.

"Sam? Is this you? It's Isabel. I heard Sherlock was dead...are you with the Doctor."

"What? Isabel. How are you here? I see you right now. You're standing near me. And yes, the Doctor's here. So is Will-"

Sam was cut off like someone took the phone out of his reach.

Isabel hung up...What could Sam have meant when he she was there, with him?

Isabel looked at the time...it was 1 am. She decided to go to bed. Isabel rested her head on her pillow, but before she could close her eyes, she heard a weird extraterrestrial sound. The TARDIS had materialized in her bedroom.

Will stepped out of it, looking inside Isabel's room.

"What are you doing?" Isabel said. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Come with us. It's urgent. Get dressed quick."

Isabel stepped into the TARDIS, for the second time. It still scared her how it was bigger on the inside.

Inside the TARDIS wasn't Sam or Dean or Sherlock. Instead there was a black-haired girl standing on the console.

"Hi, I'm Clara Oswald. You must be Isabel."

"Who's this?" Isabel asked, the Doctor.

"Oh, Isabel this is...my erm...friend, Clara Os- Odwald," the Doctor said.

"Where's Sam and Dean?" Isabel said.

"Who? Oh you mean the Winchesters? I don't know. I'm not usually with them. Why do you ask?"

"You were just with them. I was on the phone with them not even ten minutes ago. They said you and Will were there," Isabel told the Doctor.

"Anyway, Clara and I were in 1870s Paris, when I got a distress call. And do you know who it is from?" The Doctor asked.

"No."

"Someone you know. Someone very important in your future."

"What do you mean? Like my husband?" Isabel asked.

"I can't say. I can't tell you your future, you could change it and cause a paradox. Anyway, it was a distress call from a guy named Grant. I looked him up in the TARDIS, apparently he's in danger right now. And we have to save him. So I gathered you and Will."  
"Where are we going?" Isabel asked.

"The future!"

The Doctor pressed one of the levers on the console, and they disappeared from Isabel's bedroom, traveling forward in time.

"Now, where we're going is very dangerous. It's the year Michigan 2015."

"What's so dangerous about that?" Isabel asked.

"Everything. We're going to be in your town. If we bumped into you, that could cause a paradox. Grant is trapped somewhere in the city, and whatever has trapped him is causing the cities electricity to falter. Now, the TARDIS is kind of damaged right now, so it'll take a few hours before we get there, so make yourself at home."

Isabel walked into the other parts of the TARDIS, and found a small bedroom. The only problem was that there was one bed.

"Looks like we're going to have to share," Will said.

"NO!" Isabel screamed at him.

"What's wrong? Why are you so angry at me. Is it because of when we kissed?"

"Yes. Kind of."

"I thought...I thought we were going to like...I don't know."

"No. We're not going to do anything together. Leave me alone!" Isabel yelled. She stormed out of the room, leaving Will alone, to sob, and sulk, and cry in the corner, in pain, all alone, sad, and lonely.

Isabel was walking through the TARDIS hallway, when she got another call from Sam Winchester.

"Hello, Sam?"

"HELLO? IS THIS ISABEL? I NEED YOUR HELP! LIKE RIGHT NOW. I HOPE YOUR IN THE TARDIS, I NEED YOU TO LOOK UP THE WEAKNESSES THAT A JACKSNARE HAS!"

"A what?"

"A JACKSNARE!"

"Why are you yelling? Where are you? Are you still with Dean?"  
"I NEED YOU TO TELL ME RIGHT NOW!"  
Isabel ran over to the TARDIS library. She looked all over for a book that was labled Jacksnare but couldn't find one.

"What would the book be called?"

"I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE JACKSNARE?" Sam replied, sarcastically. Isabel continued rumbling through shelves until she found one. She flipped to the table of contents, until she found the chapter that was labled weaknesses.

"It says that their weakness is water. Now, I need you to tell me what is going on?"

Another voice answered Isabel's but it wasn't Sam's.

"Who is this?" said the voice. It belonged to Will. Mad and angry, Isabel hung up.

Isabel walked into the TARDIS main console room. The only one in there was the Doctor.

"Hello, Isabel. Do you like it?"

"Like what?"

"The TARDIS?"

"Oh yeah. It's really nice." Isabel said. She got closer to the Doctor. She felt different. She felt like she was in love with him.

"You know sometimes, the TARDIS can make people feel different on the inside. It can change them."

"Doctor...can I travel with you...and Clara? I promise not to get in the way, okay?"  
"Um. Isabel. I would love it if you could come. But," the Doctor's tone got serious, "it's dangerous."

"I can handle dangerous." Isabel said. She pressed her hands on the Doctor's chest.

"No. Isabel. People have died. I had a friend once. Her name was Amy. She's gone now. And...I can't have that happen again."

"Call me Izzy," Isabel said. She grabbed the Doctor's shirt, and kissed him.

She kissed him for almost twenty seconds, until she let go. She didn't notice, that nearby Will was in the room. Will became very angry. How could Isabel be in love with the Doctor? Will wanted to ruin the Doctor. He thought of the only way how.

…

A few hours later, the TARDIS landed. No one had talked since Isabel had kissed the Doctor. Clara felt weird and awkward being next to the Doctor. He told Clara about what happened. She wasn't mad not even jealous, at all.

When the Doctor stepped out, he realized that something was wrong.

"What? We're not in Michigan."

"Where are we?" Will asked.

"California."

Two figures appeared a few feet away. It was Sam and Dean.

"Ah. The Winchesters. Long time no see. It's been several months since the barn incident."

"Two years for us," said Dean.

Isabel realized she was the only person who had not aged substantially.

"Somehow the TARDIS didn't want us to go to Michigan. Everyone get in we'll try again. Sam, Dean, you can come with us."  
"Doctor, how can the TARDIS react?" Will asked.

"The TARDIS has a soul, you rude bitch," the Doctor retorted. The six of them piled back into the TARDIS. The Doctor messed with the controls and then they were off.

"Hello, I'm Dean Winchester," Dean said, flirting with Clara.

"Stop!" the Doctor said.

"I was just saying hello."

"Don't. Don't be like Jack Harkness," the Doctor said.

When they arrived in Michigan 2015, the six of them stepped out and saw that Michigan didn't look that different from the way it did in 2013.

They were somewhere along the lines of Drake Road.

"Ooh, let's go to my house," Isabel said.

"No. No. You could be there. I can't cause a paradox."

Suddenly, Sam's phone rang. Sam picked it up.

"Hello?" Sam said. Sam talked to someone for a few moments, and then replied.

"What? Isabel? How are you there? I see you right now. You're standing near me. And yes, the Doctor's here. So is Will-" Suddenly, the Doctor grabbed the phone from Sam, and hung up.

"What-what-what?" Isabel said.

"I've had that conversation. I just had that-I-what's going on?" Isabel said confused.

"Does your head hurt?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, yes it does!"

"That's the paradox trying to come through. You and Sam were both talking, just in a different time period. When you phoned him, you phoned two years into the future. We need to be careful, if we mess anything up in this city we might die."

"But I spoke to Sam again. We couldn't die, if I spoke to him."

"Oh my god, Isabel time can be fucking rewritten. You could die without ever having that conversation. A paradox would be created and this whole city would explode."

…

Using his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor was able to track down Grant.

"He should be in this storage room. Let's go inside!" the Doctor said. The six of them walked inside the storage room.

"Grant should be somewhere inside here," the Doctor said.

"Maybe he's dead," said Sam.

"Don't jump to conclusions," said Dean.

"Let's split up. I don't know, maybe Sam and Dean, Clara and I, and you and Isabel," said Will talking to the Doctor. Isabel and the Doctor exchanged weird looks.

"Um okay," said Dean.

Dean and Sam walked into the deeper parts of the storage room. The looked through cupboards and closets.

"That Clara Oswin Odwald girl. She got the booty," said Dean.

"No Dean," said Sam.

"What, why not?"

"Whenever we have sex with a girl they die," said Sam.

"But-"  
"Dean, do you want the Doctor to burn you, I'm pretty sure Death is getting tired of your shit," said Sam.

"Dammit Sam, you never let me do it with the hot ones."

…

Clara and Will walked alone looking for Grant in the southern part of the storage closet.

"So, Clara, how are you?" Will asked.

"Great."  
"Good. Awesome. So, you and the Doctor, what's your relationship like?"

"Oh, nothing special. I have saved his ass like literally everyday of us life, ever since he was a child. Long story. I even know his name."

"Really? What is it?" Will asked.

"Oh, that's classified."

"Please, tell me."  
"No."

Will suddenly got close to Clara.

"Kiss me!" Will said.

"No."  
"Yes!"

When the Doctor was looking, Will grabbed Clara and kissed her on the lips.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" Clara asked. She smacked Will in the face.

At that moment, a scream came from the other side of the room.

Will, Isabel, Clara, Dean, Sam, and the Doctor ran to see who it belonged to.

It was Sherlock.

…

"Sherlock! What happened?" Sam asked. He untied Sherlock.

"Sherlock. John. I talked to John," Isabel said.

"WHAT?" Sherlock said.

"How is he?" Sherlock asked.

"He-um-he thinks you're dead."

"Oh of course."

"Why? Why does he think that?"

"I had to fake my own suicide to protect him. A man named James Moriarty threatened to murder him and Lestrade if I didn't commit my own suicide," Sherlock said, "So when John was looking I jumped off of St. Bart's Hospital."

"How'd you survive?" Isabel asked.

"Not important," Sherlock said, "What is important is the fact that Grant is dying. We need to save him. I was doing research in the library and I found out that there has been these creatures called Jacksnare has kidnapped him."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because they know he's linked to the Doctor. He knows Isabel, who knows the Doctor."

"The Jacksnare was an enemy of mind once. I don't exactly remember them, though," the Doctor said.

"They forced Grant to send a distress call to your psychic paper. He knew it'd draw you in," Sherlock told him.

"And I fell for it," said the Doctor, angrily.

"Sherlock, do you know where we can find Grant?"

"It doesn't matter. The Jacksnares are dangerous. We should just walk away, and let Grant die," the Doctor said, darkly.

"No," Isabel said, "You told me, that Grant was important in my future. I want to know why."

"Isabel," the Doctor said.

"Call me Izzy."

…

Isabel, the Doctor, Dean, Sam, Sherlock, Will, and Clara tracked down Grant to the other side of the town. They went into a small abandoned shop.

Inside the abandoned shop, small candles were lit up to where Grant was tied up. Grant was hovering over a pit of fire.

"Grant!" Isabel said. She ran over to him, and untied him. She helped him step onto the ground without falling in the fire.

Two odd looking creatures with beaks came out of nowhere.

"It's the Doctor. Our plan has worked."  
"Jacksnares. I didn't think I'd encounter you guys ever again. I thought I sent you back to where you were from."  
"We returned."

"No that's impossible. Saving people, stopping things, the TARDIS business," the Doctor said.

"Did you motherfucking steal my line?" Dean said.

"After centuries and centuries of burning we became immune to the fiery void you locked us in and escaped. We sought out to destroy you, so we found the closest human that had encountered you," said the Jacksnares.

"Me," Isabel said.

"We used Grant to lure you here."  
"Okay, I'm here. Now what?" the Doctor said.

"You will die!"

Several other Jacksnares appeared in the room.

"When you came inside here you entered another dimension. Your locked in. Unless one of you sacrifice yourself into the flame pit all of you will die!"

"I'll do it," the Doctor said.

"No," Clara protested.

"She stepped forward.

"You won't."

"What will it be, Doctor?" the Jacksnare asked him.

"I-I don't know." One of the Jacksnare's opened it's beak and shot flames at Dean. Dean screamed loudly, gasping for air.

"Run!" the Doctor screeched.

The Jacksnares chased the few of them throughout the room. Sam picked up his phone and dialed a number quick.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor asked.

"Making a phone call...to 2013," said Sam.

"HELLO? IS THIS ISABEL? I NEED YOUR HELP! LIKE RIGHT NOW. I HOPE YOUR IN THE TARDIS, I NEED YOU TO LOOK UP THE WEAKNESSES THAT A JACKSNARE HAS!"

The Isabel in the Jacksnare's nest, looked at Sam. The same conversation that she had with him earlier was happening. Isabel's head hurt again.  
"I NEED YOU TO TELL ME RIGHT NOW!"  
Isabel paused, and waited for Sam to reply to Isabel again.

"I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE JACKSNARE?" Sam said, while talking to the other Isabel. Will took hold of the phone.

"Who is this?" he yelled. But no one replied. Isabel suddenly felt a surge of guilt come on her.

"Doctor, it says that water is their weakness, we should find water!" Sam said.

"That won't work. We're locked in," said the Doctor.

"I'll do it!" Will said.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"I'll go in the pit."

"No, Will, you don't have to do this," the Doctor said.

"I do. I want to."

Will walked over to the fiery pit. Isabel stood next to him.

He kissed her on the cheek and hugged her, gentally.

"Goodbye, Isabel," he said.

"Call me Izzy."

He jumped into the fiery pit. The Jacksnares disappeared, and Isabel and the others were transported back to the TARDIS.

"Doctor," Isabel said.

"Yes."

"Why'd Will say goodbye to me? Can't we go and get him? Just like you saved me?" Isabel said, with tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry. Isabel. I really am sorry. We saw it happen. We witnessed it happen, if we saved him it'd cause a paradox. We saw his body jump inside the pit...he's dead."

Isabel nodded.

"I guess you're right. Being with you is dangerous."

"Do you still want to travel with me?" the Doctor asked.

"No. I can't. Like you said. If I died...I'd never get to find out what happens with me and Grant."

"Do you really want to know?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes!" Isabel said.

The Doctor whispered something in her ear. The smile from Isabel's face faded.

"Oh."

"Goodbye Doctor," she said.


End file.
